Jaune's Game
by Draagon537
Summary: Rwby Gamer fic. With no idea how, Jaune has gained the blessing and curse of the gamer ability. Question is how will this change him
1. Chapter 1

**Jaune's Game**

**Hello readers, I have a Gamer Rwby story here. A challenge from PhazonLordKaito. Don't really have much to say except enjoy.**

"Cool… so this aura thing is like a force field" Jaune exclaimed all giddy.

"Well I guess you could say that" Pyrrha wondered.

"Whoa" he stared up to see a floating box. "Does everyone have this?"

Pyrrha looked around to see if anything else was close in the forest. "Yes Jaune, every person has aura… they just need to train to use it".

"Um… okay" Jaune looked at the box more closely. 'Uh does everyone really see this?' he sighed.

**_Jaune Arc_**

**_Title: N/A_**

**_Health: 50/50_**

**_Aura: 150/150_**

**_Stamina: 50/50_**

**_Semblance: N/A_**

**_Strength: 10_**

**_Dexterity: 7_**

**_Defence: 11_**

**_Skills: _**

**_Novice Swordsmanship (1/20)_**

**_Novice Blocking (2/20)_**

**_Novice Heavy Armour (1/20)_**

'Uh what am I supposed to do with this?' Jaune drooped in uselessness. 'I can't even ask or they will know I'm not meant to be here'.

"Jaune~!" Pyrrha leaned her head to the side to see Jaune's face under his slouch. "Oh Jaune~! Are you coming? We still need to complete the test".

"Right! Sorry Pyrrha, uh which way is it?" Jaune pepped up.

"This way" she motioned the blond to follow her.

Jaune sighed as he looked over his stats 'why is everything in beginner?' He wordlessly followed Pyrrha 'I mean sure I didn't go to a fancy combat school but it can't be that hard to use a sword and shield… it's not even a fancy weapon like Ruby's scythe'. He shook his head 'maybe it was just all a stupid mistake'.

"Jaune… Jaune! You have been spacing out for a while now, are you sure you're okay?" Pyrrha called back.

"Y-Yeah of course I am, I'm just… thinking of… battle strategies, that's r-right battle strategies" Jaune put his hands on his hips in an attempt to look useful. Pyrrha covered her mouth and giggled quietly "don't worry, as long as I'm here you have nothing to worry about… I'll protect you".

"Of course Jaune, I'll look forward to see your strategies in action" Pyrrha gave him a honest but sly smile.

"Right… uhhh" Jaune sighed again. 'There's no way I can protect her' he drooped once again as a text box appeared in front of Pyrrha.

**_Pyrrha Nikos_**

**_Title(s): Amazon Warrior, Pride of Mistral, Invincible Girl_**

**_Health 500_**

**_Aura 200_**

**_Stamina 700_**

**_Semblance: Polarity_**

**_Strength 95_**

**_Dexterity: 113_**

**_Defence: 89_**

**_Skills: _**

**_Expert Swordsmanship (8/75)_**

**_Adept Blocking (48/50)_**

**_Expert Medium Armour (16/75)_**

**_Expert Spearmanship (2/75) _**

**_Intermediate Rifle Handling (11/30)_**

**_Adept Unarmed Combat (14/50)_**

'Oh I don't stand a chance' Jaune groaned as he stared at his own text box. 'How do I even get strong enough to compete with that?' another text box flashed in front of his eyes.

**_Ping_**

**_Players can become powerful by: _**

**_Learning and upgrading skills, with continuous use of certain weapons, etc. skills will advance to different levels (Novice – Intermediate – Adept – Expert – Master). By reaching new levels in skills, stats will increase for both using the skill and in the development of abilities. Experience to level up skills varies on opponents power in comparison to the players._**

**_Players can also obtain items to improve power. Items meet two standards of ratings: level of rarity (common – uncommon – rare – legendary – unique) and level of condition (broken – poor – average – polished – refined)_**

**_Within completing certain actions or requirements, titles can be unlocked. Titles are variable enhancements that have effects suited for certain situations. However only three titles can be used at any one time._**

'Well that was helpful' Jaune scratched his chin.

"Jaune!" the blond felt a strong tackle taking him to the ground. Rolling of Jaune, Pyrrha brought out her sword and shield. "Watch out, Grimm" she turned her head side to side noticing a handful more Grimm starting to appear out of the woodwork.

"Woah… that's a lot…" Jaune picked himself up. He shakily brought out his sword and shield 'there's no way I can beat them, there's too many… should we run?' glancing back at Pyrrha, Jaune gulp silently. 'She's not scared… she's just ready to fight… does that mean I can beat these things'.

**_Ping_**

**_Grimm attack (8 x Beowolfs)_**

**_Beowolf_**

**_Health 100_**

**_Description: a common type of Grimm found almost in every region that is almost always found in packs. At a young age, Beowolfs are considerably weaker than other Grimm however, due to numbers and speed, it is not advisable for beginners to fight these wolfs alone. Like most Grimm, Beowolfs are covered in white bones which halve the effectiveness of ranged and blade weapons._**

'Oh no, if there's eight of them… that's even more health than Pyrrha, not to mention one of them has more health than me' Jaune nervously looked back at Pyrrha. "Uh Pyrrha… woah..!" he blinked in amazement as Pyrrha pounced forward, ramming the closest Beowolf with her shield. Unable to balance itself against the hit, the Grimm fell backwards with a thud. Spinning on her heels, Pyrrha swung her sword to the side slicing the claw off the second Beowolf. Putting the shield on her back. The sword extended to her spear, immediately Pyrrha leaped back to the first Grimm. Plunging her spear down, Jaune gaped watching the tip of the spear penetrate the ground right through the Beowolf's chest.

"**Grrrrr**"

Jaune jumped in his skin as a single Beowolf approached him. "Oh no" he raised his shield as the Grimm smacked him. Jaune gritted his teeth but the pain never arrived. He looked down noticing he had been pushed back several feet. 'That… didn't hurt me at all?'

**_Ping_**

**_Health is your lifeline, if this runs to zero the player will receive a Game Over. Aura is your shield, while Aura is activated Health cannot be damaged; Aura can also heal Health but will be unable to regenerate at this time. Stamina controls your body's movement, attacking and blocking with items reduces Stamina; players attack and defence is determined on the percentage of stamina remaining._**

'Cool so Aura is like a second health bar' Jaune cheered. He instantly regretted it as the Beowolf clawed the top of his head, spinning him around. "Wahuhu… brrughgh" Jaune shook his head rapidly to remove the dizziness. 'Okay that hurt'.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha shouted over to the blond as she decapitated her third Beowolf.

"Um… Never better" he groaned internally as the staring contest between himself and the Grimm began. 'Alright, all I got to do is swing at it… well that's what Pyrrha's doing' Jaune gripped his sword tightly until his knuckles strained in protest. "Raaaaaargh" Jaune jumped forward bringing his sword down on the Beowolf's shoulder. 'Ha that's how it's… it's not done, it's not done!' he raised his shield quickly as the Grimm swiped at him again

**_Beowolf_**

**_Health (88/100)_**

'Only 12 damage' Jaune looked at the sword in his hand. "Raaagh" Jaune swung left and right, up and down, diagonal and all around as he flailed his sword.

"**Grr…mmfghrrr…**" The Grimm whined as it collapsed, fading into black ash.

**_Ping_**

**_Skill: Novice Swordsmanship levelled up (1/20 – 2/20)_**

**_Skill: Novice Blocking Levelled up (2/20 – 3/20)_**

"Alright! Who's next?" Jaune posed dramatically. "Huh?" waiting a second, he stopped posing noticing no Beowolves were attacking him… there wasn't any Beowolves left. "Where… did they… go?"

"Sorry~" Pyrrha waved in front of him. "You looked to be having a bit of trouble with that one so I took out the rest to give you a bit of time" she rocked back and forth on her feet. "Although, I must say you have a… unique… fighting style".

"Y-Yeah… one of a kind, my specialty" Jaune boasted his chest.

"Mmhmm yeah I have never seen anything like it, how you danced with your sword without any co-ordination to confuse the Beowolf was very… amazing" Pyrrha strained her voice, keeping the smile on her lips.

"Yep that's me" Jaune coughed into his hand. "I saw you too, you looked amazing too" he rubbed the back of his head.

Pyrrha giggled "good to know I'm in safe hands with you watching over me".

"No I didn't- I didn't really mean- mean that I was-" Jaune cleared his throat. "Yes of course, I couldn't possibly allow a girl get hurt while I'm here".

Pyrrha put a hand to her mouth to stop her giggles. "Oh my knight in shinning white armour" she hit his shoulder playful. Not really playfully for Jaune as he was pushed to the floor by her strength. "Oh… Sorry~" Pyrrha bent down, to pick Jaune up.

Back on his feet, Jaune rubbed his shoulder gently 'that hurt… hm'. Jaune looked at the text box again and blinked in confusion. "That's strange… hey Pyrrha" the red head hummed in attention. "I get our skills have levels but… if this is like a game, why don't we have player levels?"

Pyrrha's face scrunched up in confusion "Um… oh!" She hit her palm in her own self-realisation. "Well people train with their skills in weapons to get a better battle prowess… and I believe we don't get our status as Huntsmen and Huntresses until we graduate".

'What is she talking about? Didn't she say everyone had this?' Jaune shook his head. "No I mean… um… like how I can see the numbers on how good you are at fighting and all that".

"Eh..?" Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head confused. "I… don't really… know what you ar-" she hummed in thought. "Oh! I got it!" she clapped in realisation. "It must be your Semblance".

"But I don't think… don't you have the same ability?" Jaune wondered out loud.

"Oh no, a Semblance is unique to a single person or in rare cases a family" Pyrrha tutored. "I don't have this ability of yours but from what you said, I believe… you can judge how strong someone is by… the strength of their aura… maybe?" she put a hand on her hip "unless the semblance runs in your family, I'm afraid no one can teach you… since a semblance is unique it can be hard for anyone to help you with that".

"Oh?" Jaune looked down sadly.

"Cheer up Jaune" Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder. "Not many people can activate their Semblance at our age and some may never be able to activate their Semblance at all" she smiled stepping back. "But we are on this team together if we pass the exam, so I will try and help you as best as I can if you'd like?"

"Eh? You'd be willing to help me" Jaune pointed to himself.

"Well… yes, why wouldn't I help you?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

"I'm… I'm just not used to people helping me with this sort of stuff" Jaune rubbed his arm awkwardly. 'I've never even trained with a weapon, I just stole these two from the family basement'.

Pyrrha smiled "don't worry, I'm not too strict". She hit his shoulder again but made sure not to knock him over this time. "Come on, we can't keep the others waiting can we?" she motioned with her head in a direction of the forest.

"Right, let's go" Jaune allowed the red head to go first as he looked at the text box in front of him. 'I don't get it, she said it was a semblance and that it was all unique and stuff but it says I don't have a semblance'. He looked at his own hand and clenched it 'why is this happening to me? Is this karma for lying about my test scores?' Jaune put a hand to his face. 'Wait so if this isn't my semblance, what is it? Am I- no don't tell me this is a dream? Is this a dream?' Jaune looked around. 'If this is a dream then I can think of anything and it will appear right… heh, heh, heh it's time I dream what every teenage boy wants'. Jaune stared hard at Pyrrha 'come on… errrrmmmmhh… dammit' he sighed. 'I can't turn her into pumpkin pete's mascot on the cereal box'. He groaned in frustration before blinking in realisation "hey wait up Pyrrha! Don't leave me behind!" Jaune sprinted towards her.

"Sorry~!" Pyrrha almost sang back.

**Chapter end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jaune's Game**

**Thank you all for the positive start of feedback.**

**lmal66: yes he is and I see you are a man of culture as well.**

**Magnussen Osbourne: I will give you some more and I hope you enjoy reading them.**

_"Alright Grimm, prepare to meet your maker" Jaune sparkled as he jumped with a spin. His sword cutting deep into the Grimm "unluckily for you, nobody can deal with the Arc of my… uh, Jaune… I mean sword, yes"._

"Um, Jaune…" Pyrrha asked with worry in her voice.

_"Yes Pyrrha" Jaune turned his head with glistening teeth as he smiled._

"The Grimm is still there" Pyrrha pointed to the Beowolf.

_"Oh is it ready to feel m-" _Jaune grunted hard. His imaginary sparkling image broken by the Grimm smacking him back against the tree. "That hurt" Jaune wheezed.

**Aura (132/150)**

**_Ping_**

**_Skill: Novice Heavy Armour Levelled up (1/20 – 2/20)_**

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" Pyrrha waved at him.

"Oh yeah… I-I'm fine" Jaune trailed off. "Yeeaayyyaaaaa!" Jaune charged forward with his sword in front as the Grimm leaped at him. "Take this!" Jaune yelled before being slammed back into the tree again.

**Aura (107/150)**

"**Grrraagh**" the Beowolf howled in pain as Jaune's sword had been lodged in its chest. The Grimm collapsed into its dusty remains, leaving the sword to clatter on the ground.

"Well done Jaune, I knew you could do it" Pyrrha smiled as she picked his sword up. "Need a hand?" she strolled over to Jaune, holding her free hand out.

"Thanks Pyrrha" Jaune took her hand. Being lifted up strongly, Jaune looked away bashfully 'so much for being a knight to protect everyone'.

"Think you can go on?" Pyrrha patted his shoulder.

"Of course, it's… ah, no problem for me at all… um, can you go on?" Jaune put on a brave face. "I can protect you if you need help".

"I'm fine, Jaune" she giggled, as she began to lead them through the forest.

…

"Whoa..!" Jaune gaped as Pyrrha decimated a group of Grimm by herself. Her shield bouncing between all the Grimm, yet always returned to Pyrrha in time to block a Grimm attack. Jaune blinked as Pyrrha moved in all directions, killing Grimm without the need to look at them. Within only a minute, 12 Grimm had faded into dust while Pyrrha was left without a scratch.

"Phew! That was a good workout" Pyrrha smiled, giving Jaune a confused look. "Is something wrong Jaune?"

"No, no… I just… was thinking, maybe the relics are in that cave" Jaune rubbed the back of his head. Pyrrha glanced at the cave before back at Jaune, tilting her head "or you know, a shortcut".

"…" Pyrrha smiled simply. "Yes, sure thing" she watched as Jaune did an overexaggerated march ahead of her.

"Wow, it's dark in there" Jaune groaned. He glance back at Pyrrha "don't worry, I'm an expert dark adventurer… uh, shadow explorer… I mean".

"I'm sure it will be fine, Jaune" she patted him on the back.

Jaune wordlessly nodded as they entered the dark cave. For a couple of minutes they remained silent until a yellow glow appeared in front of them. "Cool this must be one of those relics Ozpin was going on about".

"Um, Jaune…" Pyrrha worried.

Jaune reached up grabbing it as a text box appeared in front of him "huh? What's this?"

**_Ping_**

**_Mini Boss Battle: Large Deathstalker_**

**_Health 200_**

**_Description: an uncommon type of Grimm, native to deserts and forests. Normally one of the most simple of Grimm to defeat at a young age. However, due to size later in life, these Grimm can become the end of many. Deathstalkers are covered in their exoskeleton therefore, cannot be damaged easily. Beware, small deathstalkers have deadly poisons in their stinger, adults can only sting with the same effect as a bee sting._**

"**Sssfffttt**" the Grimm hissed.

"Oh yeah, you want some" Jaune unsheathed his sword. "Take some of this" he jumped up, slamming his sword down on the Deathstalker's head. "So how was that…"

**Large Deathstalker**

**Health (199/200)**

'1 damage… no way' he couldn't even blink as the Grimm smacked him with it's large pincer. "Ow that hurt".

"Jaune!" Pyrrha rolled between him and the Deathstalker. Raising her shield, Pyrrha waited for the strike and braved the pincer swipe. "Stand up, Jaune. We can take this thing down" Pyrrha stepped sideways and stumbled.

"We can't fight here, Pyrrha it's too dark" Jaune stumbled. The only light present being the red eyes of the Deathstalker with its glowing yellow stinger, which even then only lit everything within 1 meter with a very dim light.

"Where's the exit?" Pyrrha jumped back avoiding the stinger but the ground got her. Unable to see the rocks, Pyrrha tumbled back. Jaune on the other hand, got a face full of hair as Pyrrha fell against him. "Nice save, Jaune" Pyrrha grabbed Jaune from behind and dived to the side, bringing him along with her. Before he could make another sound, Pyrrha covered his mouth with her hand. "Be quiet for a moment, if the Deathstalker can't hear us, it can't find us" the Deathstalker screeched as it slammed its stinger into the ground around it in frustration. "It can't see us but it can sense us for sure" Pyrrha quietly pushed Jaune to the side of the cave.

"Wait Pyrrha" Jaune flailed slightly. Pyrrha put both hands over his mouth as she sandwiched him against the cave wall as the Deathstalker used its tail to search for them and continued screeching. Jaune turned a bright red as the red head was against him while his hand accidentally got caught on something soft.

**_Ping_**

**_Novice Sneak (1/20) Created_**

"Alright, we are going to have to get out of here so we stand a chance of beating that thing… follow me" Pyrrha hushed lowering her arms.

"But I can't see you, how can I follow you?" Jaune asked.

"**Sshrhfhfh**" the Deathstalker hissed as the duo got exposed by the dim light.

"Run, Jaune!" Pyrrha grabbed his arm for a moment and hurled her shield back at the Grimm's eyes. Letting Jaune go, she took out her spear and held her hand behind her. Using her polarity for her shield to return, unfortunately being unable to see it Pyrrha polarized everything behind her, which also brought her a Jaune.

"What's happening…?" Jaune squealed as an invisible force dragged his armour along with himself through the air.

"Huh?" Pyrrha grunted as Jaune flew directly into her back, send them both tumbling and bouncing through the cave, before being launched out of the cave. "I'm sorry~" Pyrrha called out as she landed with a roll, finally coming to a stop.

"Watch out!" Jaune fell directly where Pyrrha was, only he fell like a ragdoll on top of her. "Uh… sorry" he stirred dizzily.

"Sorry" Pyrrha repeated sincerely.

"**Shshshsh**" the Deathstalker crawled out the cave, bashing boulders out of its way as it clawed out. Noticing the two, the Grimm charged towards them.

"Um, Pyrrha" Jaune whined as the Grimm got closer.

"Let's go Jaune" Pyrrha rolled over to her feet, dragging him up to his feet too. She charged forward getting in close with the Deathstalker's face, before leaping in the air above the pincers. Taking a spin in the air, Pyrrha slashed its hard back multiple times to no effect before the stinger struck her. Fortunately, Pyrrha raised her shield in time so she was only pushed back to the ground, where she rolled it off. Flipping her spear around, it transformed into a rifle as she immediately took a couple of shots, easily blocked by it's pincer. "Hmph" Pyrrha grunted, flipping her rifle into its short sword form. "Jaune?"

'I can't let her do everything' Jaune gritted his teeth as he ran at the Grimm. He jumped at the pincer, whacking it with his sword 'no damage?' Jaune stumbled back, narrowly avoiding the other pincer. "Hraagh!" he yelled swinging his sword again, this time hitting its face. '8 damage!?' Jaune's eyes widened in surprise but failed to notice the large stinger strike his chest with a large force. Luckily for Jaune, his armour stopped him from being stung. Unluckily, he was sent skipping across the ground heavily damaging his aura.

**Jaune Arc**

**Health (50/50)**

**Aura (92/150)**

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha rushed between him and the Grimm. Using her sword and shield to parry the pincers, keeping the Deathstalker at a reasonable distance.

"Yeah, I'm good" Jaune wobbled up to his feet.

**Large Deathstalker**

**Health (191/200)**

'I don't get it, we hit that thing multiple times… it should have gone down already, especially with Pyrrha here' Jaune looked at it intensely. 'I only damaged it when I hit it… on its face while Pyrrha hit the pincers and back causing no damage' slow gears turned in his head. "Pyrrha! I have a plan" Jaune yelled. Pyrrha glanced back "you need to hit it on its face".

The red head rolled under a pincer swing getting close and personal with the Deathstalker's face. However, just as she was about to attack, Pyrrha needed to raise her shield above her head. Pyrrha braced as the stinger slammed down on the shield sending her down to one knee, and shattering the earth below her.

"Pyrrha, hold on" Jaune rushed in. Although, the Deathstalker was ready for him and aimed its pincer at him.

"Hiaah" Pyrrha yelled as she shoved the stinger off her. The Grimm screeched moving its pincer from Jaune to Pyrrha, showing some intelligence of going for the main threat. However, Pyrrha took quick steps back avoiding the pincer. Giving Jaune an opening which he used to cut one of the Grimm's many eyes in half. Jaune roared as he flailed his sword wildly, hacking into its face. The Deathstalker spun in pain, using its long tail to hit everything close to it. Unfortunately for the Grimm, Pyrrha was up to the challenge. Throwing her shield at the stinger to make an opening, Pyrrha transformed her sword into a spear and launched it as a javelin at the stinger's base. Easily impaling it, Pyrrha leaped up secretly using her semblance to her advantage, she grabbed the base of her spear and spun. The Deathstalker made a howl of a screech as its stinger was separated from its tail.

"Nice, Pyrrha" Jaune gazed in amazement. This caused his downfall as the Grimm hurriedly charge at him. Jaune managed to raise his shield in time as a pincer grabbed him and slammed him back against a tree. He wheezed in pain as the Deathstalker continued to crush him, the only thing stopping this was the armour and shield Jaune held. However, the metal was beginning to creak as Jaune's aura began to take on some of the pressure.

"Jaune, hold on! And be still!" Pyrrha called out. Jaune gritted his teeth as the crushing was beginning to bypass his aura. "Highiya!" Pyrrha's spear flew through the air, piercing the Grimm's forehead forcing it to let Jaune go and flail wildly trying to remove it. Unable to grab the spear with its pincers, it hissed for the last time as Pyrrha dived towards it. Raising her shield in front of her, Pyrrha slammed into the base of her spear. Like a hammer to a nail, the Deathstalker collapsed with the spear fully lodged in its head before it faded away to ash. "Phew, that was a tough one, right Jaune?" Pyrrha wiped her head of non-existing sweat.

"Wow~" Jaune sparkled as he looked in Pyrrha's direction. "You were so amazing, how you threw your spear…" Pyrrha zoned out with an embarrassed look as Jaune rambled on.

"Jaune… Jaune!" Pyrrha patted his shoulder. "We both defeated the Grimm together, you did very well managing to weaken it and gave me plenty of openings" she smiled.

"Oh~ stop" Jaune turned to putty with the compliments.

Pyrrha merely giggled, covering her mouth before pointing. "How about we go and finish this test so we can get out of this terrible forest? I think we should walk above ground this time" Jaune nodded in agreement as they set out again.

**_Ping_**

**_Mini Boss Battle: Large Deathstalker (Complete)_**

**_Ping_**

**_Skill: Novice Swordsmanship Levelled up (2/20 to 3/20)_**

**_Skill: Novice Blocking Levelled up (3/20 to 5/20)_**

**_Skill: Novice Heavy Armour Levelled up (1/20 to 4/20)_**

'Wait… I don't get anything for defeating a boss? What kind of game is this!?'

**Chapter end**

**Next Chapter: Class Time.**


End file.
